


Prince of Tennis

by mekare



Category: (加油!) 网球王子 | (Go for it!) Prince of Tennis (Live Action TV), Prince of Tennis (TV)
Genre: Artyuletide, Challenge Response, Fanart, M/M, Male Character of Color, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: for the artyuletide 2017: two Chinese tennis cuties





	Prince of Tennis




End file.
